The Sweet Sorrow
by Mojomakava
Summary: Rensa Iriye, no memories of her early life, recieves hatred from nearly all Soul Reapers, and has an evil inside that consumes her... what more could she want out of life besides a swift death? Good thing that will never happen. Renji Abarai x OC
1. Prelude

**Hey…. I know that most of you guys probably hate it when people do these long boring authors notes, so I'm gonna keep all mine to short simple and to the point length. So the main character is an O.C, but you guys can live with that, right? Good…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Floating… it seems like years since I stood up…hey, wait a minute, why can't I open my eyes… damn it…………………its so quiet in here, like there's no trouble or fear or…anything at all………………I've tried counting seconds of how long im stuck here, and I can't seem to remember how to…I can't seem to remember anything, not my name or the names of my friends…Yeah, I definitely had a couple friends…Agh! Why can't I remember their faces…………………I can hear something coming, its been getting closer every second… it sounds like, like,…wait, I know that voice, its…its…Re-…_

"Jeez, why does she have to be such a heavy sleeper?"

"Hey Rensa! Get the hell up...Rensa, I said get UP!"

_Ugh…I really wish that he would stop yelling!_

Crack! I felt a foot kick the side of my head with bone shattering force, which wasn't a really good idea. Now I had a splitting head ache and an urge to throw him into the Dangai Precipice World…Ugh…he is such a pain… I stood up, glaring at him with the most evil smirk that I could bring up.

"You, have just made you last mistake, and are going to get the LIVING HELL KICKED OUT OF YOU!"

I made a run at him, but damn it, he was fast. The little shit jumped out the window and started running down the hall.

"Oh no, you asked for it and your going to get it!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try and keep up with me!"

I smirked. The stupid ass hole keeps forgetting that I have almost mastered my flash step. Yeah, he can be a total ass at times, but he's still my best friend…who I intended to catch and torture… I sighed… He just never learnes, does he? And then I was gone… In about three seconds, I located him running along the perimeter of the Seiretei.

_Damn, he's gotten really fast…_

I saw him run down a corridor, which was the perfect opportunity for capture…One way led further into the Seiretei, and one way was a dead end… I hurried to the fork in the street and shattered the left wall with my fist, completely blocking out the way leading from where I would be. About seven seconds later, the idiot reached the dead end.

_Yes, got you!_

He stopped dead at the end of the corridor. Good thing he picked the one area in the Seiretei that has unclimbable walls…thirty five feet tall on either side, the perfect area for capture. His head moved at nearly untraceable speed trying to find a way out…

"Well, looks like I've got you right where I want you…"

He stopped cold, and slowly turned to face me, his face with a smile and a fear unknown to many…

"Oh, so you got me Rensa…Didn't really count on that… look I'm really sorry a-… HEY! NO! DON'T! STOP!"

But it was too late… I was already walking toward him, ready to kill…The idiot was backed up in a corner trying to scramble up the walls, and if I wasn't so pissed at him I probably would have laughed at the sight…

"Don't count on it… you know what happens when you or any Soul Reaper that pisses me off…"

I raised my right hand, now glowing with a wild pink aura. I pulled back my hand and…struck him right in the middle of his forehead…

"Ah! No not this!"

And, now I could laugh, because where he was just standing, was a naked female version of Renji Abarai… I almost fell over with laughter at the sight of him. It was the first time I had used this on him…

"Ah! You are the shittiest girl in the history of people you b-…"

He stopped. He started trembling, and I started laughing. Renji Abarai had just gone through a complete gender switch which meant that his appearance, and voice had changed.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

He let loose the most girlish scream, shattering the nearby glass windows of the buildings in this part of the Seiretei, and fell over and fainted. I laughed some more…

_Stupid Renji, he never learnes does he? Well I better wake him up again._

"Time for some real payback."

I snapped my foot back and kicked that poor suckers head almost as hard as I could, snapping him back into his normal male form because of the shock of the blow… which I was not expecting… oh no…

"You. Are . going. To . die. Rensa."

I backed up a bit. Sure I was a bit more powerful than Renji, but when he got this pissed, it was best to run away... he grabbed for his Zanpaku-to only to realize that it wasn't there.

"Agh! Rensa, you didn't have to take away Zabimaru too! And why the hell did you take away my clothes?!"

Okay, now I started running, Renji trailed me a few feet behind. We ran nearly sixteen hours by what I counted, and there was a lot of witnesses… mostly other captains… when we finally got back to our strip in the Seiretei, it was sunset and we were both shit out of energy. Renji collapsed first, falling over in the street right by the entrance to his house. I leaned over, hands on my knees, trying to get a breath and smiling.

_You never ever change, do you Renji? Your still an ass hole, even after all those years I was away…_

I shook my head, and walked over to his body… which was still naked. I was about to pick him up and put him inside, but that was just going too far in his current condition, so I ran into my apartment and grabbed a blanket for him and left him in the middle of the street…


	2. First Act

Hehehehe… He looked at Rensa through her bedroom window, his thoughts full of anger, lust and hate for the poor Shinigami.

_Such a tender thing, so much of life she hasn't lived. Hehe, but it will all be over soon my little sweet, for I know the power inside of you that grows stronger with each passing day and so do you…_

The man _to_ok a step farther back into the shadow, licking his lips.

_I look forward to your death, and when you do die, I will rule._

_[][][][][][][][][][][]_

Gah! I shot up in my bed. My heart was pounding, eyes burning, looking for whoever was there.

"Show yourself!"

I started to reach for my Zanpaku-to. Someone was here, I could feel it. It seemed like that same aura I had encountered on my last mission with Squad Seven… We were sent to investigate a disturbance in the gates of Hell. It had seemed like something had tried to break down the Gates, because when we got to the Gates, there were thousands of scratches on its surface. Suddenly the air felt clear again, and the heaviness that was present moments ago vanished. I layed back again.

_I wonder what that was… I better report it to cap-…no, I'll tell Renji tomorrow._

I started to close my eyes again, hoping that this disturbance didn't alter my sleep, but in the back of my mind, I knew that I should have done more concerning what I felt. It was too late now. My eyes were almost closed, and it would have to wait till tomorrow…

[][][][][][][][][]

"YAAAUGHAH!"

I sat up in my bed and stretched.

_The sky… its so clear…_

I looked up to see a crystal clear blue sky with not a cloud in sight. A sign of a good day.

"RENSA!!!"

_Or maybe not such a good one…_

I could hear Renji calling from out my door.

_Hmm… I'm going to have to rethink giving people the keys to my house._

I got up, putting on my Shinigami robes, and strapping Konsesshourisu to my back, pulling my white and black hair out of the way. I opened the door to see a very pissed off Renji leaning against the wall.

"……..So you left me in the middle of the street……..You could ha_v_e at least left me some clothes out there. I woke up to Captain Hitsugaya throwing a bucket of water on my head thank you!"

I smirked.

"Sorry, but it was too good to resist…and I didn't feel like sorting through your house for some clothes anyway. You never gave me the key either."

Renji sighed. I knew that he knew the conversation was over. I smiled on the inside. That was what I loved about Renji. He may have been the biggest ass hole in all of the Soul Society, but he was still an idiot, and we'd been best friends since as long as I could remember…

[][][][][][][][][]

_It was a sunny day. A red headed boy and his friends were kicking a goal back and forth, trying to kick it into a goal. Quick as a speeding sword, and black haired young girl slammed the ball into the goal, and all the kids cheered for her triumph._

"_Way to go Rukia!"_

"_Great shot."_

"_Awww, come on can we have her on our team this time?"_

_The red head walked up to the beaming girl._

"_Eh, heh, good shot, right?"_

_She smiled at him, and his heart started to race. The boy didn't know that he was in love, but fate did. He smiled at her, blushing. Suddenly he stopped and looked to the right of the girls head, into the street. He saw another young girl, this one with white hair that had choppy black at the end. He frowned. Two older boys were trying to harass her. One had her arm, and the other was about to punch her in the face. The boy stared down at the two, fire growing in his eyes. He rushed over to the group, but stopped about half way there. He took another look at the girls face. To his great surprise, he saw no fear in her eyes. All that was there was a look of bravery, and pity for the two boys. That look made him stop cold, not interfering as the taller of the two boys cocked his fist and drove it straight into the girls face. He gasped. The girl didn't move an inch and stood her ground. Blood poured out of her nose, and she smiled._

"_Hmm… not bad for a bunch of shits."_

_Her voice sounded like it was constricted. He frowned. It sounded like the girl was in great pain, both from the blow, and some mental torment. He knew a troubled kid when he saw one. To him, it sounded like her voice was being pulled tight, like it was bound by a chain, and being held down.  
_

"_Renji! Renji c'mon! We gotta go!"_

_The young boy turned to see the black haired Rukia waving at him. All the kids were leaving to go and play somewhere else and she wanted him to come with them. He looked back at the girl and his eyes widened. In a matter of seconds, she had managed to knock down both of the boys and it looked like their noses were almost caved into their skulls. She was looking down on them now with a look of great sadness. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked back to see Rukia there._

"_Stop standing around! Let's go play okay?"_

"_I'll be there in a minute okay?"_

_She giggled._

"_All right, but your missing out!"_

_And with that she ran off chasing down the other children. He stared after her for another second and then turned back to where that other girl was. He jumped ten feet when he saw that she was right near him, looking at him with a very sad face. His heart ached. The boy was confused. Even though he did not know the girl, her sadness made him in turned, depressed._

"_Hey are you okay?"_

_She nodded._

"_Yeah, but I'm used to it. I get that kind of crap all the time, it's okay."_

_He grinned at her bravery. She looked at him and grinned back._

"_My names Rensa Iriye."_

"_My names Renji Abarai, and you are going to come and play with me wether you like it or not, okay?"_

"_Ha! You can't tell me what to do!"_

_Renji glared._

"_Yeah huh!"_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Fine then, don't come, see if I care."_

_With that, Renji started walking back to the other kids. Knowing that she would yell for him to wait up for her. After walking for about ten seconds he frowned, turning back to the girl, thinking that she would have started to complain by now. _

"_Hey! I thought we were gonna go play?"_

_Renji spun back around to see the girl standing a couple feet in front of him grinning. He smirked, instantly liking the girl, and they both set out to catch up with the other children._

_[][][][][][][][]_

"WILL YOU WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!!!!!"

_Huh?_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of the memory.

"What?"

Renji grunted.

"You've been standing like that for thirty minutes. What's the matter with you lately?"

I shook my head. For the past month id been having a large amount of flash backs of my memories. It was odd because most of the time it was just memories from a few years back, but this one was from ages before anything that was recent. It was starting to worry me. I frowned and I could feel Renji tense beside me.

"Rensa, what is it?"

I sighed.

"I don't know… it was from the day that we first met this time."

Renji's eyes widened.

"B- but I thought that you didn't even remember any of that!"

"I didn't"

And with that I walked out of my front door, making my way to Captain Ukitake's quarters in the Soul Society. He was the only other Soul Reaper that knew I had been having these flashbacks recently and he had a theory on why. I was to go to him every time I had one so he could document its happenings.

_Its so weird… I hope he has a straightforward answer for me this time._

I turned right, left, then right twice more, passing Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku on the way. I could also hear Renji on my trail behind me, but truthfully I wanted him to come with me. Captain Hitsugaya lifted his head from the wall as we rushed by, and Rangiku waved at Renji… About thirty minutes later, we had almost reached his quarters, but we both skidded to a halt at the line of Soul Reapers around the property.

_What the Hell? Why are all of these Soul Reapers here?_

"What's going on here?"

One of the Soul Reapers, dressed in the Stealth Forces uniform addressed me.

"Lieutenant Iriye, you and Lieutenant Abarai are going to have to leave this area immediately."

I narrowed my eyes at the man, ready for some answers.

"I have personal permission from Captain Ukitake to be on this peremisis, so why are you denying me of that right?"

The man lowered his head and walked toward me.

"So you do not know, do you?"

I breathed in. My senses were telling me what was wrong but I just didn't want to believe them. I felt Renji put his hand on my shoulder behind me.

"What are you talking about?"

I could hear the worry in Renji's voice. We both knew something was man sighed and lifted his head again.

"It's Captain Ukitake………He's dead."

[][][][][][][][]

**So. Good bad? Full of crap? You tell me… Give me personal opinions too…**


End file.
